The present invention relates to post-tensioned concrete structures and more particularly to a construction for use in the support of post-tensioned slabs or shell like structures by means of columns and has for its object the provision of a form of construction which enables the spacing between columns to be increased in relation to the spacing required in known comparable forms of construction, thus achieving a saving in building costs, while ensuring the stability of the structure.